Good Things May Come To Bad People Life With Boys
by Tia Uley-Black
Summary: My version of Life With Boys- Tess is the average. wrestling, fashion loving, rebel-ish teen girl girl, her twin Sam is the talking-to-strangers-makes-me-feel-like-frogs-are-tap-dancing-in-my-stomach kind of shy, Gabe is a narssicissitic sex addict who does "bad Things" With Aliie, Spencer is a boy genius who looks to her his brother for exampl. OC Leah is just caught in the cross.


**Good Things May Come To Bad People**

Leah Dawes pushed the doors of her new school open. A sigh fell from her lips. Here goes nothing. She was a motorcycle babe, sure. She had a high speed defensive mechanism and you didn't want to cross her. She walked past the cheerleaders, who eyed her begrudgingly. She passed the geeks, loners, nerds, rejects. She wasn't sure where she'd fit. She found her first class easy enough. Science was her easy A class. Her lab partner's name was Sam Foster. She found they had a lot in common. She also found out her had a twin sister, an older brother and a younger brother. They had every class together. Even AP Calculus. _AP Calculus!_ Most people don't even take regular calculus, let alone college level calculus. They didn't live too far from each other, so they walked home together. She heard his dad in the house say

"Keep it down! Sam's with a girl!"

" Is she retarded?" Another voice asked.

"Gabe!"A female voice said. Leah snickered. She waved to him as he walked up the steps. She continued walking.

"Leah!" She turned. Sam was on his porch. "My dad wanted me to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner?" She smiled and nodded. She approached the large house and stepped inside. It was bigger inside than it was outside. A whistle echoed through the air.

"Damn Girl! How can you even look at dorky Sam?" A tall blonde boy who smelled like sex and sweat asked.

"The same way I tolerate your stench. Except Sam actually showers and is still a virgin." She completely slammed him. Sam laughed.

"What are you laughing at, you fucking goof." The older boy seemed to intimidate Sam. A tanned girl rubbed the older boy's shoulders. Leah assumed this was "Gabe". And the other girl was Allie, his pleasure bitch. They were on and off boyfriend-girlfriend, but whether or not they were together, they had sex whenever they could get alone. A girl who resembled Sam the most approached her.

"I'm Tess, Sam's-"

"Twin. He told me." Leah finished. Tess smiled. A younger boys bounded down the stairs and yelled

"SAM HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SAM HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Leah giggled. Sam chased him up the stairs.

"Spencer!" He yelled.

"Leah. I'm Jack. Gabe ,Sam,Tess and Spencer's dad. It's nice to meet you." He smiled. She smiled back.

-Dinner-

Apparently, it was barbeque night at the Fosters. Jack cooked up hamburgers and hot dogs while Tess made french fries. Dinner was like a battle royal at their house. But not tonight. Jack insisted Leah be seated first and have first pick at the food. She picked the juiciest hamburger, the less burnt hot dog, and the fries that were crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside. When she asked for the ketchup, Gabe replied

"Go long, Leah and-"

"Just give me the damn ketchup or so help me god I will punt you in the head." She snapped.

"Baby got bite."

"Baby's gonna bite you if you don't shut your face. " She said. Sam high-fived her. She smiled to herself. Tess was having a conversation with Allie, who was giving Leah the death glare. Leah glared back until she was sure Allie would see Leah's face in her nightmares. Spencer chatted with Gabe. The older was giving him advice about how to tell his teacher he hated her. Sam and Leah were talking about the Pythagorean Theorem.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Gabe asked.

"Pythagorean Theorem." She replied. Gabe rolled his eyes. After dinner, Gabe and Allie went upstairs, probably to screw. Sam and Leah kept discussing the Theorem. Tess joined the conversation. Leah took a trip to the washroom, passing Gabe's room.

"Oh! Gabe! Harder!" Allie's voice echoed. Leah walked faster to the washroom. She could hear the scratching and moaning even in there. She ran downstairs as fast as her athletically challenged legs would take her.

"So, Pythagoras must've been a really fat guy, sitting around thinking about how you could determine the unknown side of a triangle using the other 2 sides, huh?"

"You heard Gabe and Allie , didn't you?" Sam asked. She nodded. "You poor thing."

"At least you haven't walked in on it." Tess said. Leah shuddered at the thought.

"Gross." She replied.

"Hey, do you want to have a sleepover?" Tess asked.

"OK. I'll run home and get my stuff." Sam walked her to her house and even carried her bag. When they got back, Allie and Gabe were in the kitchen discussing... stuff Leah didn't need to hear. As she changed, she was singing Backstreet Boys for some reason. She sat on Tess's extremely soft bed. Tess wanted to watch a chick flick, but Duck Dynasty was on. Leah had to watch her Duck Dynasty. Sam liked it too, so they ended up watching it together. She loved it when they blew up beaver dams. She laughed so hard. Gabe eyed his brother jealously. One chick in a million actually liked his brother and not him, Babe Gabe Foster Resident Sex God. She was a biker babe with attitude, but she liked a dork? Something in the universe wasn't right. Allie slithered over to him.

"Hi baby."

"Not in the mood Allie."

"I can get you in the mood." She started rotating her hips. He smiled. He picked up the younger girl by the butt and took her to his room. Leah cringed as they passed. He was glad Allie didn't see him wink at Leah. Leah shot him the finger, then returned to the show. Leah was laughing so hard. Gabe could hear her all the way up the stairs. Leah smiled to herself. Was she crazy, or did she have a crush?

-Later-

As Leah crawled into her sleeping bag, all she could think about was Sam. His eyes, his hair, his laugh. She smiled as sleep overcame her.

-5:30-

She'd been told about the bathroom war in this house, so she woke up early so she could have a shower. She put her Ciara CD on low and undressed. As she stepped in the shower, Love Sex magic began playing. She'd taped an "Occupied" sign on the door. She was dancing in the shower. Like a hooker, but she had to get release somehow, right? She heard the door open.

"Did we not see the sign?" She yelled. She heard Gabe laugh. Fear ran through her spine. What a pervert. She threw back the curtain."GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" She yelled. Did she care she was only in her bikini? No. He smiled.

"Leah, Leah, Leah."

"SAM!" She heard feet run to the door. It flew open and Gabe only said one word.

"Shit."


End file.
